Green Eyes
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Shura x Camus. La resurrección de los caballeros de oro tras la saga de Hades no trajo las mejores consecuencias para Camus de Acuario...¿o sí? Incluye lemon [TERMINADO]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

_I've got to tell you my tale, of how I loved and how I failed (The Verve – History)_

"Donde hubo fuego siempre quedarán brasas". Así reza uno de tantos dichos populares, convertidos prácticamente en tautologías a lo largo de siglos, quizás milenios, de vivencias acumuladas corroborándolos con mayor o menor precisión. Y, como uno de tantos dichos populares, no se tiende comúnmente a prestarles atención hasta que se cumplen. Tal ha sido mi caso. O quizás debería rectificar. Sí... no refleja con exactitud la realidad. "Tal ha sido su caso": más apropiado, sin duda. Mi papel en esta obra se limita al de un pasivo espectador de lo inevitable, aunque desde mi perspectiva egoísta e implicada en cierto modo bien podría definirme como víctima.

Porque, después de todo, era inevitable que ocurriera. A decir verdad, que yo recuerde, resulta tremendamente ingenua la sola posibilidad de concebir la existencia de un momento concreto en que, echando definitivas paletadas de tierra sobre la hoguera, hubieran puesto un punto final explícito a su relación. Sencillamente, y sin dar explicaciones, Saga desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Y aquello destrozó a Milo hasta el punto de que él, uno de los más fieles defensores de Atenea y por ende del Santuario, llegó a jugarse caprichosamente la vida en un intento de desertar e ir a buscarlo, ignorante, al igual que casi todos nosotros, de que apenas hubiera tenido que atravesar cuatro casas zodiacales desde la suya propia para hallarlo. El incidente fue callado, intervención del Sumo Sacerdote mediante, para evitar el deshonor que suponía que uno de los mismísimos caballeros de oro hubiera intentado huir. Y, ahora que ha acabado por salir a la luz toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido entonces, sospecho que no fue el honor el único motivo que llevó al propio pontífice a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Continuando con la analogía entre Saga, Milo y la hoguera, tal vez no se echara tierra encima, pero la relación matemática existente entre tiempo de combustión y oxígeno consumido es directamente proporcional, y este último gas no es infinito, con lo que la intensidad con que las llamas ardían fue debilitándose a medida que el devenir de los años incrementaba el número de granos de arena caídos en el gran reloj de Kronos. Es aquí donde se produce mi entrada casi casual en la historia, un eventual tercero en discordia que en vano trató de apagar definitivamente las llamas, o al menos de reemplazarlas por unas nuevas.

Entre el caballero de Escorpio y yo siempre había existido una gran amistad, no es ningún secreto. Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera podría suponer, no somos tan diferentes como parece, y aun en las diferencias nos complementábamos a la perfección. En los años que sucedieron a la marcha de Saga constituí su principal soporte, y no es arrogante por mi parte suponer que mi tímido apoyo ayudó a mitigar el profundo dolor que todavía albergaba, incluso durante mi segundo periplo en Siberia, durante el cual toda comunicación entre nosotros se establecía vía correo A mi retorno, todo parecía continuar igual, nuestro lazo más estrecho si cabía.

Pocos meses después, se acordó celebrar una festividad en honor a Odiseo, favorito de Atenea en tiempos mitológicos. Por lo que puedo recordar de aquella noche, parecían más bien las Grandes Dionisíacas. El alcohol corría en abundancia, y las ánforas se vaciaban con gran velocidad. En aquella ocasión también se había permitido la asistencia de amazonas, y previsiblemente todo acabó en una especie de etílica bacanal. Yo no fui una excepción, y si bien me mantenía consciente de todo cuanto acontecía a mi alrededor, mis sentidos se encontraban levemente entorpecidos, y me sentía más liviano, como si por unas horas me hubiera desprendido de mi timidez, de mis inhibiciones. Y Milo, que permanecía sentado a mi lado tampoco estaba mucho mejor. No sabría expresarlo con certeza, pero a mis ojos lucía diferente. No que de pronto me pareciera más o menos atractivo, siempre había llamado la atención a propios y extraños por su belleza casi irreal, y ni aun ciego hubiera dejado de percibirla. Quizás se tratara de una consecuencia de los excesos de la noche, pero en aquellos momentos ejercía inconscientemente un influjo casi magnético sobre mí, induciendo nuevos e ignotos pensamientos, tal vez residentes en lo más hondo de mi subconsciente.

La algarabía reinante en el lugar propiciaba que para escucharnos en nuestra conversación, apartada del resto, tuviéramos que aproximarnos a escasos centímetros de distancia y hablarnos al oído del otro. Describir con palabras el efecto de la suave y afrutada brisa de su aliento soplando sobre mi oreja no es sino una burda simplificación de lo que realmente provocaba: una súbita descarga eléctrica se expandió como fuegos artificiales por todo mi cuerpo, erizando mi vello a cada centímetro cuadrado de epidermis que recorría, y poniéndome a un tiempo la piel de gallina. Pude comprobar, con cierta satisfacción vanidosa, que Milo también padecía de estos últimos síntomas cuando era mi turno de palabra. La conversación se fue tornando más distendida con el paso de los minutos, y pronto se le añadirían bromas y jugueteos varios, que no hacían sino acrecentar aquellas extasiantes sensaciones hasta el paroxismo. Un inocente, o acaso no tanto, roce de sus dedos sobre mi labio inferior indujo como un acto reflejo a mi torso y cabeza a cobrarse dulce venganza, eliminando la distancia existente entre ambos con una tímida y un poco torpe caricia de mis labios contra los suyos. La inicial falta de reacción de mi hasta entonces mejor amigo y el arrebatador sabor de aquellos me dio la suficiente confianza como para repetir la hazaña. En aquella segunda incursión Milo comenzó a responder, y pronto tomó la iniciativa, decidido a lanzar una contraofensiva de mayor intensidad e infinitamente más placentera, haciendo que las descargas iniciales quedaran como simples cosquillas.

A aquel beso siguieron muchos otros, mucho más apasionados y profundos, y pronto se superpondrían con exploratorias caricias de nuestras manos inquietas, curiosas y un poco ebrias. De pronto la gente, que habíamos ignorado del mismo modo que nosotros éramos ignorados, se volvió un estorbo, el lugar demasiado incómodo y optamos por retirarnos a mi templo. Allí hicimos el amor durante todo el tiempo que nuestros cuerpos nos permitieron, antes de caer rendidos al sueño, en parte por el propio cansancio, y en parte por la inoportuna somnolencia que sucede a la euforia en una típica noche etílica. Despertamos abrazados, y con mutuas sonrisas bobas de complacencia.

Desde aquella noche nuestra relación pasó a un plano mucho más íntimo. El tránsito del amor a la amistad no fue uno difícil. Es más, si hay que definir algo como complicado, sin duda sería establecer con exactitud cuándo se excedió la barrera que separaba un sentimiento del otro. A cada segundo que transcurría, fui desarrollando por el rubio caballero una adicción al veneno que todos sus poros, sin falta, exudan, de la que se antoja imposible el salir, mal que me pese en este preciso instante.

Ni aun hoy, después de que mi corazón haya sido cruelmente atravesado y despedazado por la afilada daga de un adios no deseado, aunque temido e imaginado desde siempre en mis más aterradoras pesadillas, me arrepiento en el fondo de aquella noche, ni de todas las que siguieron, porque durante estos meses he amado y deseado con la intensidad abrasadora de todas las estrellas del firmamento, haciéndome sentir vivo aun en la muerte, y recíprocamente he podido experimentar, aunque ahora pienso que tal vez fuera una hermosa, pero utópica, ilusión, el sentirme amado y deseado con pareja intensidad.

Mi, nuestro, objetivo de olvidar a Saga, sin embargo, resultó fútil. Su recuerdo permanecía grabado a fuego en el corazón de Milo, quizás en un pequeño rincón del que ni él mismo parecía ser consciente. De todas formas, aunque jamás lo hiciera notorio durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, yo podía percibir que pese a todos mis esfuerzos, no lograba conquistar aquel reducido grupo de obstinadas células cardíacas. Las malditas resistían contra viento y marea, y no cedían un ápice. Así, entre tantos momentos de gloriosa felicidad, existían también instantes de retorno al compacto pavimento de la realidad. Nunca hice saber a Milo de mis temores: con una casi surrealista mixtura de ingenua esperanza y superstición, pensaba que tal vez, en el fondo, aquellos miedos fuesen tan sólo fruto de mi insegura imaginación, y revelárselos podrían incomodarle; o peor aún, desatar arcanas fuerzas del destino y el azar, conduciendo a su cumplimiento irremediable.

Por razones de fuerza mayor, ignoro cómo fue el reencuentro entre ambos, aunque cara a cara no tendrían ocasión de hacerlo hasta nuestro regreso al santuario como falsos sirvientes de Hades. Cuando Mu y el propio Saga revelaron la identidad de quien durante años había usurpado el cargo del Sumo Sacerdote, yo llevaba horas muerto. En cualquier caso, conociendo a Milo y su temperamento, dudo mucho que hubiera reaccionado con regocijo al verlo.

Fue cuando el dios del Inframundo nos concedió una segunda oportunidad, que entre Saga y el auténtico Sumo Sacerdote muerto por éste, Shion de Aries, nos fue revelada a los que permanecíamos todavía ignorantes de lo sucedido. Mi primera, instintiva, reacción fue odiar al caballero de Géminis. A su intento por matar a la diosa, se añadía el hecho de habernos engañado a todos completamente(con la honrosa excepción, claro está, de Mu), manipulándonos como a marionetas bajo la máscara de la máxima autoridad de la Orden. Pero, sobre todo, lo odié por Milo. Imaginé cómo debió sentirse éste al enterarse de lo que ahora yo también conocía. Sin embargo, un segundo flujo de pensamientos, más racional, como es mi costumbre (o al menos solía serlo, no estoy tan seguro de ello en estos últimos tiempos), me mostró a un hombre torturado, totalmente quebrado y arrepentido, soportando sobre sus hombros la carga de sus muchas culpas como Atlas el peso del mundo, inspirándome lástima y compasión.

No hablamos mucho, salvo para comentar las órdenes y el modo de actuación. La inminente Guerra Santa no permitiría mucho tiempo para triviales charlas. No obstante, en un momento dado reclamó mi atención y me llevó a un lugar apartado unos metros de donde se encontraban los demás. Recuerdo exactamente la escena. Mi semblante, curioso, expectante ante lo que pretendía confesarme. El suyo adquiría un nuevo, melancólico matiz a añadir a los muchos que su expresión triste y cansada revelaba. Sus palabras, una oda a la brevedad, vienen y van hoy, golpeando rítmicamente mi espíritu con desgarradora fuerza, como las olas contra las paredes de un acantilado, el cual poco a poco es inevitablemente erosionado. Tomó aliento, mientras preparaba meticulosamente su discurso:

- Camus... – se pausó por un segundo antes de continuar, para asegurarse de que disponía de toda mi atención. A duras penas sus labios intentaban componer una sonrisa - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho con Milo

El recuerdo de tan lacónica oración hace ahora hervir mi sangre, usualmente fría y tranquila como los glaciares en los que pasé tantos años, pues no hace sino dar rienda suelta, cuando no confirmar, que no fui más que un parche pasajero, que estuvo ocupando el hueco vacante hasta el retorno de su legítimo propietario. Y acompañado con irónicas palabras de agradecimiento, nada menos. Respondí con un sucinto, estúpido "no hay de qué", y regresamos junto al resto.

Tras aquello llegó el turno de la farsa que a lo largo de nuestro recorrido por los doce Templos nos vimos obligados a interpretar, y que nos llevó al más aberrante enfrentamiento entre hermanos. Deshonrosa ignominia, cuyo punto álgido tuvo lugar cuando, frente a un Shaka desarmado, ejecutamos la técnica prohibida, la Exclamación de Atenea. Con la muerte del caballero más cercano a un dios se precipitaron los acontecimientos. Milo y Aioria, furiosos, entraron en Virgo clamando venganza. La gama de gradaciones por las que en cuestión de nanosegundos pasó el cosmos del primero al confirmar la identidad de dos de los tres traidores resulta impresionante. Con todos mis sentidos inutilizados a excepción del oído, no tuve tiempo a utilizar a este último mucho más que para escuchar cómo el caballero de Escorpio invocaba a sus Agujas Escarlatas, golpeándonos catorce veces de un solo ataque. Tan sólo Saga consiguió mantenerse en pie y contraatacar con una Explosión Galáctica debilitada que Milo logró esquivar a duras penas gracias al conveniente aviso de Mu. El tiempo corría y de nuevo nos vimos obligados a recurrir a la Exclamación de Atenea. Después de todo, nuestro honor de caballeros había ya sido mancillado. Nada nos quedaba ya. No habíamos contado con que los tres caballeros que restaban en pie responderían con idéntico ataque. Prácticamente destruida la sexta Casa, y todos los presentes maltrechos, Atenea reclamó nuestra presencia, y Shura, Saga y yo, al borde de la extenuación tuvimos que ser cargados a cuestas por los demás. El caballero de géminis, no yo, era trasladado por Milo, lo que despertó en mí una infantil punzada de celos, ignorando la posibilidad, factible y mucho más racional sin duda alguna, de que debido a su corpulencia ni Saga ni Shura pudieran ser transportados por Mu. Nuestros últimos instantes antes de regresar al Hades fueron dramáticos: Atenea hizo entrega a Saga de la daga con la que años atrás había intentado acabar su vida, y tomándola de sus manos, se atravesó la garganta. No hubo tiempo a mucho más. Las doce horas concedidas se agotaban irremediablemente, y debimos regresar. Milo, que sólo en aquel último instante comprendió nuestros motivos, se despidió de mí con un fugaz beso sobre mis labios, incapaces para mi desgracia de sentir su suave, aterciopelado tacto.

Entonces, la nada otra vez. Después, la que habría de ser nuestra última acción, la rotura del Muro de las Lamentaciones para que los caballeros de bronce pudieran acceder a los Elíseos. Y ahora, con la paz y la resurrección, esa segunda oportunidad que la diosa nos concedió, todo debería ser felicidad. ¿Por qué entonces me ha sido negada tan cruelmente, precisamente a mí?

En las dos semanas que siguieron a nuestro retorno a la vida Milo parecía cada vez más abstraído, nos veíamos con menor frecuencia y nuestros encuentros, aunque apasionados, habían perdido la chispa que los caracterizaba, como si su mente volara a otro lugar, o quizás como si estuviera reflexionando acerca de asuntos de trascendental relevancia. Por supuesto, yo no era ajeno a todo ello, y de nuevo se alimentaban los recelos y miedos que albergaba que, lejos de menguar, crecían más y más.

Así, llegó finalmente una tarde al Coliseo con el rostro sombrío, visiblemente nervioso, y los ojos, aquellos dos faros que guiaban todos mis actos y emociones, empañados, carentes de brillo. Me indicó que le acompañara a un lugar menos concurrido. Por mi parte, sabía exactamente el motivo que nos guiaba lejos de miradas indiscretos, aunque me aferraba a creer que en el fondo todo era una mala pasada que mi mente me jugaba, cruel. Todo mi cuerpo se hallaba presa de un agudo temblor, mis pies hallando enormemente trabajoso el recorrer las escasas centenas de metros que caminamos, pese a conocerlas como la palma de mi mano, pudiendo incluso recorrerlas a ciegas en condiciones normales. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban más a cada momento, bombeando más y más sangre a mi cerebro, permitiendo a éste proseguir con todas las hipótesis que tejía a pasmosa velocidad y realimentaban más si cabía mi estado de extremo nerviosismo. Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, bajó la mirada, impidiéndome contemplar sus celestes ojos. Le costaba empezar a hablar. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, fui yo quien le di pie para ello:

- ¿Ocurre algo? – formulé tontamente la pregunta, redundante vistas las circunstancias, y de la que ya conocía la respuesta. Tomó aire, y vacilante, pronunció las palabras que, confirmando mis peores pesadillas, había temido por años. No por esperadas resultaban menos angustiosas.

- Camus... lo siento...yo... – su vista era enturbiada por incipientes lágrimas. Conteniendo a duras penas las mías, decidí seguirle el juego, y aparentar no entender qué intentaba comunicarme. Quizás mantenía unas mínimas ilusiones de que me sorprendiera con cualquier otro tipo de confesión.

- ¿Milo?

- ... no puedo seguir contigo... no... no sería justo. – Pues no, después de todo no me sorprendían en absoluto. Pero el escucharlas de sus labios, aquellos rosados frutos prohibidos que tantas veces me habían arrastrado a la condenación, degustándolos con avidez y que todo hacía indicar no volvería a besar, resultaba infinitamente más doloroso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Me permití compartir algunos de los muchos interrogantes que cruzaban por mi inquieto cerebro, inhabilitándolo para realizar tareas más importantes, como el respirar, y aunque después de todo estaba convencido de determinar cuál era la principal de estas cuestiones y la contestación a la misma, quería al menos tener constancia de las mismas del implicado, y no de las figuraciones de mi mente. Tragué saliva, y carraspeé, acomodando mi voz que amenazaba con quebrarse tan pronto abriera la boca.

- ¿Por qué?... hice algo mal¿no¿Qué fue?

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Camus, no digas eso...! – un cierto grado de alarma se hizo presente en sus palabras. Inexplicablemente, me abrazó con fuerza, y acariciando mis cabellos con trémulas manos, se permitía el derramar lágrimas sobre mi hombro - Tú no hiciste nada mal... por el contrario...no es nada de eso...

- ¿Entonces? – No respondió. Se separó nuevamente, y dirigió su vista al suelo, el cual se me antojaba en aquellos momentos como un ente superior a mí mismo, y mucho más interesante de observar. Fluctué antes de continuar, no sabía por cuánto más podría aparentar la calma y madurez de que siempre hacía gala frente al muchacho rubio que tenía ante mis ojos - ¿Milo?...hay alguien más¿verdad?

Con un gesto de cabeza casi imperceptible, asintió débilmente.

- ...Saga... – Saga. Claro. Después de todo, siempre había estado presente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a reclamar a aquél que siempre le había pertenecido. Milo percibió cómo todo aquello comenzaba a afectarme de manera visible, y se apresuró a matizar - ¡Pero no ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros...! Quería aclararlo todo contigo antes

Como si a estas alturas una infidelidad con Saga pudiera suponer algún tipo de hecho diferencial. Claro que me hubiera importado, sería cínico el negarlo, pero su relevancia era despreciable ante el hecho de que realmente me sentía absolutamente miserable en aquellos momentos, ninguneado, un patético recambio. Un torbellino de rencor hacía mella en mí, azotando indiscriminadamente desde el más largo cabello de mi cabeza, hasta la más periférica molécula de queratina de las uñas de mis pies. Rencor hacia Saga, por haberme arrebatado con ofensiva facilidad lo único que yo amaba. Recordé las palabras que me dirigió durante nuestra falsa adhesión a las tropas de Hades, y deseé haberle escupido; hacia Milo, por mi orgullo herido, el más que evidente rechazo, y las dudas que brotaban ocasionalmente haciendo cuestionarme si alguna vez me había querido realmente; y, más que nada, hacia mí mismo. Me sentía humillado, frustrado, derrotado, uno y mil peldaños por debajo del caballero de Géminis, frente al cual no había podido competir ni dos semanas. Y todo ese barullo de ideas y sentimientos atravesaba simultánea y caóticamente todas mis neuronas. Pude hacer un último y extraordinario acopio de energías para recomponerme. No permitiría mostrar mi debilidad al joven que acababa de destrozar mi corazón.

- ...está bien – atiné a musitar. Después, utilizando una hipócrita fórmula de compromiso, añadí, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al cobijo de mi templo – Espero que seáis felices al fin.

- ¡Camus! – me atajó cuando la primera de mis piernas emprendió la marcha, sujetándome con fuerza. – Espera... no nos despidamos así.

¿Así¿Y qué demonios esperaba, que le diera las gracias? Volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos, y la oportunidad de sentirle por última vez pudo más que todo el rencor que estaba acumulando y crecía por momentos. Me aferré con fuerza a su túnica, aspirando el embriagador aroma de sus sedosos cabellos, comprobando la suavidad de éstos, y no pude retener mis lágrimas por más tiempo. Una humedad en mi cuello me indicó que no era el único. Milo susurraba palabras a duras penas inteligibles:

- Te quiero mucho, Camus... eres muy importante para mí... no me odies, por favor...

¿Si tanto me quería, por qué entonces me dejaba¿Consideraba acaso insuficiente el incondicional y exacerbado amor que le profesaba como para preferir el de otro? De nuevo un sinfín de preguntas para las que no hallaría respuesta emanaban de mis neuronas, irrumpiendo como géiseres. Sin embargo, un destello de sentido común tomó el control de mi mente el tiempo suficiente como para convencerme de que tan sólo me dañaba con interrogantes falaces, intoxicados por todo el lacerante daño que sentía entonces, y me impedía tomar como verdaderas las afirmaciones de Milo, que en el fondo, y mal que me pesara, sabía no mentía. Así, aquel pequeño destello optó por aprovechar los últimos instantes que el caballero de Escorpio me granjeaba, ya habría tiempo más adelante para el rencor, la tristeza y la humillación. Como broche final, nuestros labios volvieron a fundirse en una silenciosa despedida. Su sabor en esta ocasión, sin embargo, era dolorosamente amargo, no tanto por las lágrimas como por la seguridad de que jamás volvería a tenerlos para mí. Me alejé lentamente, y conseguí responderle con dificultad.

- Dame tiempo... por favor. Adios –Con estas palabras me alejé, sin traba alguna de su parte en esta ocasión, y cuando me supe lejos de su alcance, corrí hasta la seguridad de mi templo, más frío de lo que jamás había estado antes. Bajo el silencioso cobijo de su techo, dejé que el llanto manara abundantemente, en un intento por volver a recomponer los restos que habían quedado de mi corazón.

Tres días han transcurrido desde entonces y, desde lo más hondo del negro pozo de mi amargura, he comenzado a plantearme el iniciar la ascensión una vez más, y reemprender como pueda el resto de mi vida.


	2. Cap 1

**1.**

_Now he's gone, love burns inside me(Black Rebel Motorcycle Club– Love Burns)_

- ¿Camus? – la voz de Aioria se abre camino entre las columnas de mi templo. Mi relación con el caballero de Leo, aunque cordial, no lo es lo suficiente como para poder acceder libremente a las estancias privadas, por lo que opto por levantarme de la butaca en que hasta este preciso instante disfrutaba de una relajante y evasiva lectura y salgo a recibirlo personalmente.

- Hola, Aioria. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Verás... no soy muy dado a andarme con rodeos, por lo que te lo contaré directamente. He estado hablando con Milo. Se encuentra muy preocupado por ti. – la sola mención de su nombre barre con la facilidad de un tornado los andamios y los endebles cimientos de mi autoestima, que tan laboriosamente había logrado forjar a lo largo de estos últimos días. Afortunadamente, no he perdido facultades, salvo casos extremos, a la hora de hábilmente ocultar mi verdadera personalidad bajo una fachada casi perfecta de serena impasibilidad, por lo que aparentando total indiferencia ante lo que el caballero de Leo acaba de comentar, guardo silencio, esperando a que concluya de hablar. – Últimamente no se te ve demasiado por los campos de entrenamiento, ni bajas al pueblo con los demás ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Desde luego¿por qué habría de ser de otro modo? He estado ocupado – el choque contra la escarpada pared de hielo que he erigido hace titubear a Aioria quien, aunque recela de manera evidente, y con razón, acerca de la veracidad de mis palabras, no parece hallar forma alguna de escalarla y abordarme. Incluso me permito esbozar una hipócrita media sonrisa, para afianzar la supuesta sinceridad de mis palabras.

- ¿En serio? – perseverante, tienta una segunda vez a la suerte, con los mismos infructuosos resultados. Asiento de nuevo, con seriedad, y aunque sus dudas siguen siendo notorias en su rostro, parece izar la bandera blanca y darse por derrotado. – Sólo pretendía asegurarme. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias, Aioria. Así lo haré. – Afablemente, le despido, mientras secretamente maldigo su compasión. Por todo el Olimpo¿tan patético me ven como para despertar su lástima? Dioses, es tan humillante... especialmente por parte de Milo; lo último que necesito es que se compadezca de mí. No soy una maldita doncella en apuros que requiera de protección, me hace sentir tan miserable...

De nuevo solo en mi templo, la pared de hielo se resquebraja, aquí ya no me hará falta, y regresando a la intimidad que me proporciona mi dormitorio, me tiendo sobre la cama, boca abajo, mis latidos acelerándose hasta la taquicardia, y mis manos temblorosas, por lo que opto por abrazarme con fuerza, para así mantenerlas inútilmente quietas. Las lágrimas, retenidas en el intersticio que forman mi ojos con un ligeramente enrojecido párpado inferior, queman, mas no permitiré que broten de nuevo. No deseo dar motivos a los demás para alentar su caridad hacia mí ni, por supuesto, caer en la autocompasión, en cuyo confortable regazo ya me he permitido caer demasiado tiempo. No resulta digno de un caballero, menos aún del "mago del agua y el hielo", título del que últimamente he parecido abdicar. Así, tragándome mi dolor e ira, que son grandes, volveré a levantarme, y no habré de agachar la cabeza ante nadie hasta que ambos sentimientos hayan muerto.

Tan loable, aunque poco férrea, determinación se esfuma en cuestión de segundos cuando, tras la anterior reflexión, el aroma de Milo, impregnado aún en las sábanas, entremezclado con el mío propio, alcanza mi pituitaria y, al instante, el cerebro, desenterrando con exagerada rapidez miles, millones de recuerdos que jamás volverán, derrumbando por enésima vez todos los buenos propósitos que en fugaces rachas de optimismo alcanzo a elaborar. Ahora sí, las lágrimas se abren paso como cauces desbocados a través de mis mejillas. Creo que me permitiré unas horas más de autocompasivo refugio.

Más tarde, apenas un par de horas antes del crepúsculo, salgo por fin del circular alzado que conforman los muros de mi templo, disipados ya los claros síntomas del llanto en mi rostro, y ataviado con sencillas prendas de adiestramiento. Inspirando una honda bocanada de aire puro, comienzo a descender la travesía escalonada que atraviesa las Doce Casas (once, en realidad, desde mi posición actual), con la esperanza de no encontrarme a los caballeros de Géminis y Escorpio, ya sea separados o, peor aún, juntos.

Afortunadamente, el temido encuentro no tiene lugar, y alcanzo finalmente mi objetivo: el arranque de una senda que discurre por una región no edificada, casi silvestre, del perímetro del Santuario. Con el fin de ejercitar un poco mis piernas y dispersar mis ideas, inconvenientemente convergentes hacia un mismo punto en estos últimos tiempos, emprendo un relajante trote ligero, mis rojos cabellos mecidos suavemente por la corriente de aire desplazado al correr.

La marcha disipa temporalmente todos mis desquiciantes quebraderos de cabeza, y entretenido por las vistas de los alrededores, salpicadas de frondosos árboles y abruptos riscos, y coronadas por el extraordinario degradado de tonos anaranjados, rosáceos y azulados con que el sol permite deleitarnos a modo de regalo de despedida antes de ceder su potestad a la luna y su séquito de estrellas, pierdo toda noción del tiempo, maravillado por tan sencilla, y sin embargo tan sumamente admirable, demostración de belleza. Opto por detenerme para contemplar mejor el paisaje.

Enteramente abstraído por el perfecto cuadro, en el que comienzan a motearse las primeras estrellas, no soy consciente de la, en sentido contrario al que yo seguía, creciente aproximación de un cosmos hasta que prácticamente se halla a mi lado.

- No está nada mal¿verdad? – la voz profunda, grave, y el griego con un marcado deje extranjero que utiliza me permiten identificar rápidamente a mi interlocutor, sin precisar siquiera de tener que darme la vuelta.

- Hola, Shura. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para entrenar? – ahora sí, me giro para dirigirme al caballero de Capricornio, confirmando mi suposición como acertada. Jadea levemente, y apoya su mano en mi hombro, más para sustentarse por el cansancio que como gesto de confianza – Es una vista impresionante, sí.

- Ya iba de regreso. Prefiero ejercitarme por la tarde, mucho más tranquila. – y añadió bromeando, aunque con su habitual semblante sobrio, únicamente perturbado por una casi inapreciable sonrisa que delatora de sus intenciones – Y existe menos riesgo de lesionar a algún despistado con Excalibur.

Sonrío. Desde hace tiempo el español me inspira una cierta afinidad. De mis dos vecinos más inmediatos, es con diferencia con quien mantengo más y mejor trato, especialmente durante y después de nuestro periplo en el Hades, siendo entonces el único de los caballeros revividos con quien podía mantener una conversación "normal": Shion y Saga se mostraban inaccesibles casi todo el tiempo, mientras que Deathmask y Afrodita, mi otro vecino, me resultaban demasiado excéntricos para mi gusto, el primero por macabro y el segundo por su exagerada coquetería y narcisismo, que me hastían sobremanera. Por otra parte, me agrada su carácter: sereno y adusto sin resultar arisco (defecto que tantas veces se me ha achacado a mí, con mayor o menor razón), inteligente, con un agudo sentido del humor y, sobre todo, dotado de una gran nobleza y sentido de la justicia. Me inspira una cierta admiración, como persona y como caballero, y de vez en cuando gusto de tener una amena charla con él.

- ¿Vienes, o continuarás tu camino? – me pregunta, mientras se estira. Es ya prácticamente de noche, y no tenía planes de ir mucho más lejos, de todos modos. Le hago una seña con la cabeza, indicándole así mis intenciones, y emprendemos el camino de vuelta a los doce templos.

Recorremos la senda más rápido de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que ahora llevamos un ritmo lento. La conversación, como habitualmente, fluye entretenida, y pronto nos encontramos ante la octava casa. Esta vez no hay tanta suerte, y puedo percibir el cosmos de Milo en su interior. No está sólo, aunque es el único que, protocolariamente debido a la hora y al tratarse del propio guardián de la casa, sale a nuestro encuentro. Entorpecido por una providencial columna que por el momento me mantiene oculto a su escrutinio, no parece reparar en mí inicialmente.

- ¿Qué hay, Shura¿De vuelta a Capricornio?

- Así es, ya tuve suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos¿no, Camus? – la inocente ignorancia del décimo caballero acerca de los recientes sucesos acaecidos entre nosotros supone mi sentencia y condena a muerte en este justo instante. A la mención de mi nombre, Milo se adelanta sorprendido, esquivando a mi hasta ese momento salvadora columna, y ahora sí, escapar a su vista se hace imposible. Mi faz, habitualmente blanca, se tiñe rápidamente de una coloración encarnada, y con análoga, asombrosa, celeridad, pasa a una casi mortecina lividez. Con el cuerpo en total tensión, y mi corazón batiendo como si quisiera escapar de mi cuerpo, tan pronto sus hermosos ojos turquesa se clavan en los míos, acierto a desviar mi rostro con nulo disimulo, en una tentativa por evadirme de su siempre penetrante mirada, que se me clava ahora mismo con más presión que sus Agujas Escarlatas, y a duras penas consigo responder al español.

- ...no... . dudo que mis palabras hayan llegado a sus oídos, por lo que reafirmo mi contestación sacudiendo la cabeza con languidez.

- Hola, Camus – distingo un cierto matiz de reparo en su saludo, como temiendo mi posible reacción. No debo flaquear ahora. Resultaría incluso demasiado humillante. Pero alzar mi característico caparazón helado no es tan sencillo en esta ocasión como por la mañana, pues no es precisamente Aioria quien me interpela. Así y todo, trato de blindarme de cara al exterior, y con la más gruesa capa de metafórica escarcha que me es posible crear, recubro mis ojos, encarándole.

- Milo... – Respondo al saludo, y notando cómo sus ojos comienzan a derretir, como de costumbre, el escarchado manto que vela los míos, opto por poner un final cuanto antes a tan incómoda situación.- Yo me voy adelantando, Shura. Se me está haciendo tarde. Buenas noches. – y emprendo mi camino hasta el templo de Acuario. Dejo atrás al caballero de Capricornio, que formula una rápida despedida a Milo y apresura sus pasos, hasta ponerse a mi nivel. Guarda un mutismo absoluto, que por supuesto yo no me molesto en quebrar, absorto en mis pensamientos, y no es hasta que las columnas de la casa del Escorpión Celeste han quedado bien atrás que Shura decide romper la tensa atmósfera.

- No sabía nada... ¿os habéis peleado? – niego de nuevo con un gesto, y en un intento por reducir mis desbocadas pulsaciones, y acompasar mi respiración, respiro hondo para poder responderle sin que mi voz se quiebre.

- Me ha dejado. – la noticia supone toda una sorpresa para el español, como atestiguan sus ojos más abiertos de lo corriente y su entreabierta boca. Debe de ser el último en enterarse todo el Santuario.

- Vaya...creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo en Escorpio entonces, mis disculpas.

- Aceptadas. No tienes ni por qué pedirlas, Shura. Como has dicho, no sabías nada.

- ¿Puedo preguntar...?

- No me apetece hablar de ello ahora. Lo siento. – Respondo con una quizá excesiva frialdad, pero tengo todo muy reciente todavía para querer confiarme a nadie. Resulta innegable, a la vista de lo ocurrido minutos atrás en la octava casa. Shura asiente, respetando mi decisión, y no parece que vaya a insistir en el tema, lo que profundamente le agradezco.

Permanecemos en un silencio tranquilo, tan sólo roto por el sonido de nuestros pasos, y el ocasional ulular de los búhos que inician sus nocturnas partidas de caza, durante el resto de la subida hasta el templo de Capricornio. Me acompaña hasta la salida del mismo.

- ¿Mañana a la tarde volverás a correr por el ala sur del Santuario? – Me pregunta, justo antes de que inicie mi ascensión hasta el templo de la vasija. Asiento sin mucha convicción, puesto que ignoro en qué estaré ocupado mañana.

- Es posible.

- ¿Puedo pasarme en ese caso a buscarte un poco antes? Necesito algo más duro que las rocas para afilar Excalibur.

- ¿Y pretendes usarla conmigo? – Pregunto, irguiendo una de mis partidas cejas, combinando a partes iguales curiosidad y recelo. La cuestión parece hacerle gracia, pues empieza a reír ampliamente.

- ¡No! – sus carcajadas cesan, muriendo en una sonrisa afable, y continúa. – Había pensado que podías congelarlas. Así yo puedo mejorar mis técnicas y tú hacer lo propio con las tuyas.

- ¿No crees que te esfuerzas demasiado para encontrarnos en época de paz?

- ¿En época de paz? Sí, claro. Pero dime, Camus¿cuántos dioses forman el panteón olímpico? – le observo, divertido. Anticipándose, responde en mi lugar - Doce. Si excluimos, por supuesto, a Atenea, más Poseidón y Hades, quedan nueve más que podrían decidir atacar en cualquier momento. Es más, ni tan siquiera podemos dejar fuera a Poseidón. Tan sólo concedió una tregua. ¿Y si falta a su palabra?

Su teoría, aunque lógica, peca de excesivamente prudente. De ocurrir tales hechos, tengo el total convencimiento de que lo sabríamos con antelación suficiente. Pero, visto que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, salvo lamentarme por mi infortunio en mi templo, me inclino a aceptar su propuesta, que al menos me permitirá distraerme, alejando de mí, aunque tan sólo sea durante unas horas, los fantasmas que, torturándome, me persiguen con enfermiza constancia.

- No te falta razón. De acuerdo¿irás entonces a buscarme a Acuario, o vengo yo directamente hasta aquí? Así te ahorras el paseo.

- Unos escalones más o menos no me matarán. Iré yo.

- Hasta mañana, entonces. – dirigiéndose ya hacia el interior de su templo, responde de igual manera. Girándome, continúo a lo largo de la ya escasa distancia que me separa de la casa de Acuario, que tan inmensa me resulta ahora, y donde la soledad, mi vieja e inseparable compañera de antaño, me aguarda nuevamente, acompañada de su camarada, la tristeza.


	3. Cap 2

**2.**

_Cause all of the stars are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them someday_

_Take what you need, and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_(Oasis – Stop crying your heart out)_

- ¡Polvo de diamantes! – a mi comando, un peñasco de considerable tamaño es azotado por una intensísima ventisca para acabar rodeado por una gruesa e inquebrantable costra de hielo. De pronto, arrancado de la tierra como si de un simple grano de arena se tratase, comienza a levitar ignorando deliberadamente la existencia de la ley de la gravedad. Suspendido en el aire por unos segundos, parece jactarse de su recién adquirida capacidad que le iguala a las aves, y creyéndose azor, se lanza en picado sobre la que erróneamente cree una indefensa presa. Demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de su error cuando, al grito de "Excalibur", su volumen es escindido en dos con un tajo limpio, y ambas secciones, mucho menos henchidas de sí mismas ahora, caen pesadamente al suelo, inmóviles, el hielo que las cubría fundiéndose en un quedo llanto.

Mu, quien hoy nos acompaña, y responsable con su telekinesis del breve primer y último vuelo de la roca, aplaude ante la hazaña, apaciblemente sentado sobre un terreno en pendiente ascendente que se extiende a un lado del camino.

- ¿Qué os ha parecido? – Pregunta el caballero de Capricornio, disfrazando penosamente su orgullo por lo que seguramente considera un trabajo bien hecho.

- No ha estado mal – respondo desinteresadamente, con el claro objetivo de provocarle, de lo que da fe una desafiante sonrisa que se esboza en mi rostro – La de anteayer era mucho más grande.

- Pero la capa de hielo era mucho más gruesa hoy. – señala al charco que bañaba la cercenada roca. – Por no mencionar que, a diferencia de anteayer, el de hoy era un objetivo móvil

- Que cargaba hacia ti en línea recta, sin desviarse un milímetro – Le interrumpo, impertinente. Mu se incorpora, riendo, y aparentemente se pone de su parte.

- Vamos, Camus, no seas tan duro con él. Después de todo, ya va para viejo. No podemos exigirle lo mismo que a nosotros.

- ¡Malditos mocosos¿De qué estáis hablando? Sólo soy tres años mayor que vosotros. – Recoge de la rama de un manzano cercano una toalla que allí había colgado al llegar al lugar, y tras secarse el sudor que, como rocío, bañaba su rostro, la enrolla en una bola que lanza a toda velocidad hacia el caballero de Aries. Éste, teletransportándose unos centímetros a la izquierda, la esquiva con absurda facilidad, dejándome a mí solo, que me encuentro detrás de la posición que antes ocupaba el tibetano, como blanco perfecto al que ahora apunta el proyectil. Despistado por la maniobra de Mu, el misil acierta de lleno, impactando en mi cara. Cegado por el estúpido trapo blanco, alcanzo tan sólo a oír las risas de ambos, y cuando recupero de nuevo la vista, los dos caballeros, unos metros por delante, caminan ya de regreso a las doce Casas.

A las puertas de Aries, dejamos a Mu, quien desde hace unos quince días se nos une ocasionalmente en nuestros entrenamientos. Atravesamos el vacío templo de Tauro, el gigante brasileño que lo custodia de vuelta en su país, y en Géminis somos recibidos por Saga, que nos recibe cordialmente, aunque sin alardes. Respondemos al saludo, y proseguimos nuestro camino. Después de un mes, consigo por fin afrontar tanto al caballero de Géminis como a Milo, por separado o incluso juntos (aunque no revueltos) sin dejar que me afecte demasiado. Jamás podré agradecer lo suficiente a Shura su inconsciente pero inestimable ayuda. También Mu y la meditación con Shaka han colaborado, pero los coloquios con el guardián de Capricornio en su templo, el mío o simplemente de camino a los campos de entrenamiento han resultado una terapia infinitamente mejor de lo que una cura de ermitaña soledad podría representar.

Atravesamos los restantes templos, deshabitados algunos al encontrarse sus respectivos caballeros ausentes por tiempo indefinido o por encontrarse de viaje, debido a la situación de paz en que al fin nos encontramos. En Escorpio, notamos con una cierta extrañeza que Milo no sale a recibirnos, y su cosmos, aunque presente en el interior del recinto, se percibe como alterado. Shura me interroga con su mirada. Encogiéndome de hombros, comienzo a andar en dirección a las habitaciones privadas del templo. En la estancia que Milo utiliza como sala de estar, lo hallamos revolviendo nerviosamente los cajones de un gran aparador. Totalmente concentrado en su tarea, ignora por completo nuestra presencia, a la vez que, dejando a medio cerrar un cajón, abre uno nuevo..

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda¿Dónde lo dejé¡De ésta me mata! – se detiene por un instante para, sin dejar de lamentarse, llevar las manos a la cabeza.

- Milo¿qué te ocurre? – es mi acompañante quien, divertido por la escena, pregunta al alterado caballero.

- ¿Quién...? Ah, vosotros – responde con inicial indiferencia, para añadir a continuación, volviendo al asunto que sin duda le resultaba mucho más importante – Shaka me prestó un libro hace tres meses, y debo devolvérselo mañana¡pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte!

- ¿No puedes pedirle un día más de plazo? – Sacude la cabeza con rápidos movimientos, sin dejar de examinar el contenido del armario, ahora pasando su atención a los estantes.

- No...ya es la tercera prórroga que me concede en un mes. De esta vez me amenazó literalmente con el Tesoro del Cielo. – dramáticamente, lleva su dedo índice al cuello, y lo desplaza de izquierda a derecha, simulando una decapitación.

Sonrío levemente, sin que ninguno de los presentes se aperciba de tal hecho. Conocidos por todos son los despistes del caballero de Escorpio, casi proverbiales, junto a su caótico desorden. Shura se encuentra ocupado, siguiendo sin perder un detalle, como si se encontrara ante una película, los histéricos movimientos de Milo, por lo que, sin mediar palabra, me dirijo a uno de los pasillos, que conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que conduce a su dormitorio.

Ya en el interior de su habitación, trato de concentrarme en mi actual misión, dejando a un lado el tropel de recuerdos repentinos que la estancia me inspira. Al lado del ropero, un cúmulo de ropa sucia de importante elevación despierta mis sospechas. Un breve examen de la pequeña colina textil las confirma, y entre todo tipo de prendas sudadas, sucias y arrugadas, encuentro varios libros. Recogiéndolos, regreso al salón principal, donde poco parecen haber cambiado las cosas.

- ¿Es alguno de estos? – Me observa desconfiado, y se acerca para echarles un vistazo. Se los alargo, y comienza a examinar los lomos de los recién hallados volúmenes. Una sonrisa de felicidad ilumina su rostro, arrojando descuidadamente los demás al suelo.

- ¡Aquí está! – impulsivo, se lanza a abrazarme, contacto que, como si se tratara de ardientes y letales lenguas de fuego, rehuyo con un breve movimiento lateral. El rechazo hace reaccionar a Milo y darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, rectificando a tiempo. – ¿Dónde estaba?

- Donde siempre... con la ropa sucia. – exhalo un suspiro de resignación.

- Gracias... – me sonríe una vez más. Por todos los dioses¿cómo puede tener después de este tiempo tanta facilidad para desarmarme con tan simple gesto? Me estremezco ligeramente, sacudida que con celeridad intento reprimir, para recomponerme y responder con fingida indiferencia.

- No hay de qué.

- Bueno – interrumpe Shura en el más oportuno momento posible. Posa su mano sobre mi espalda, el inesperado contacto induciendo en la zona rozada un segundo estremecimiento, mas extrañamente no resulta desagradable – Resuelto el misterio, supongo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. ¡Buena suerte con Shaka, Milo!

Nos despedimos, y partimos de nuevo por la fastidiosa escalinata. Anticipándome a cualquier comentario del caballero de Capricornio, soy yo quien rompe el silencio en esta ocasión.

- Siempre acaba dejando los libros entre el montón de ropa sucia...No me preguntes por qué.

- A veces parece un niño grande... – su afirmación, que corroboro totalmente, me hace reír tímidamente. Concuerdo con el español con un gesto de asentimiento, y abandonamos el, por el momento, desierto templo de Sagitario, a la espera de que su guardián retorne de Japón. Recordando algo, cambia de tema – Ah, mañana no iré a entrenar con vosotros, he quedado con Aioria en el coliseo para un combate a manos desnudas.

- Cuán bucólico y pacífico – bromeo con un leve sarcasmo. Cambio mi entonación a una menos irónica, y prosigo – Igual me paso por allí a ver qué tal lo hacéis.

- No tardes mucho, o te encontrarás la pelea ya terminada.

- ¿Tanto confías en las posibilidades de Aioria? – le provoco una vez más, a lo que responde con un leve empujón. Realmente no se lo toma a mal, sólo me sigue el juego. Debo admitir que me divierte pincharle, aunque sin excesos. Quizás se trate de un comportamiento heredado del caballero de Escorpio, quien encontraba una fascinación casi morbosa en irritar a sus más allegados.

Con la broma hemos acortado ya del todo la distancia entre las casas novena y décima, y el camino del español concluye aquí. Nos despedimos, como de costumbre, y regreso a Acuario extrañando su compañía. De un tiempo a esta parte noto cómo su amistad y su presencia me resultan más necesarias de lo que podría haber imaginado. Tampoco puedo dejar de felicitarme ante mi excelente reacción allá abajo, pese a la embelesante sonrisa del guardián de Escorpio. Sin dolor, sin rencor... como si lo sucedido hubiera sido tan sólo un mal sueño, y continuáramos siendo los grandes amigos de antaño. Finalmente, con esta y otras divagaciones caigo rendido a un sueño ligero.

Paso la mañana siguiente ocupada entre finalizar la lectura de un libro y responder una carta de Hyoga, que se ha establecido en Siberia y en su última misiva me contaba qué tal le estaban yendo las cosas por allí. Después de la comida me dirijo al templo de Virgo, a practicar meditación por un par de horas y, confieso, la curiosidad me puede, averiguar el desenlace entre Shaka, Milo y su libro. No resultando tan interesante la conclusión como prometía en un principio, habiendo finalmente devuelto el caballero de Escorpio el susodicho libro, me enfrasqué en una profunda meditación, de la que no salí hasta que el caballero de Virgo me sugiere acompañarle hasta el coliseo. Acepto, recordando la oficiosa promesa hecha a Shura, y, deteniéndonos en Aries para llamar a Mu, nos dirigimos los tres hacia el anfiteatro.

Ciertamente la ociosidad, consecuencia de una anhelada paz, nos ha llevado al extremo de crear grandes expectativas en torno a una corriente lucha de entrenamiento, por más que se trate de una pelea entre caballeros de oro, pues no se pueden emplear ni las armaduras ni el cosmos. Además de nosotros, varios caballeros de plata y alguno de bronce, por no hablar de aprendices y simples guardias, han concurrido al lugar. Tomamos asiento en las bancadas más cercanas a la pista, y vemos calentar a los contendientes. Aioria, el primero en vernos, se aproxima, y nos saluda alegremente.

- ¿Habéis visto cuánta gente¡Ni en las Panateneas!

- Es la falta de nada mejor que hacer, Aioria. – le interpela Shaka, sonriente – No te hagas el importante ahora.

- Shaka de Virgo, dando ánimos, como siempre – el quinto caballero ríe, y guiñándole un ojo coqueto bromea. – Pero no importa, sé que en el fondo me quieres.

- ¿Quién dices que te quiere, si hasta tu hermano se ha ido a Japón por no aguantarte? – Shura continúa dando alas al ambiente distendido, pese a que su rostro se mantiene paradójicamente imperturbable, mientras rodea el cuello del griego con un brazo y, con la mano contraria, le rasca la cabeza con los nudillos. Éste protesta, sin dejar de reír. Es más que notorio el aprecio que el guardián de Capricornio siente por los dos hermanos, aprecio que por otra parte es correspondido con creces. Carente de esa complicidad, no puedo evitar envidiar al caballero de Leo. Tan sólo acerca de una persona, que para mi suerte y a un tiempo mi infortunio se encuentra ausente ahora mismo, podría decir he contado alguna vez con tal complicidad. Mis pensamientos cesan en su divagante revoloteo cuando una voz conocida invoca mi nombre. - ¿Qué, Camus, has venido al final a ver cómo este vejestorio apalea a un gato sobredimensionado?

- Claro – respondo, parco en palabras. El español sonríe ahora, y se aleja perseguido por un Aioria reprochándole ciertos comentarios sobre "gatos". Finalizado el calentamiento pocos minutos después, Shaina, escogida como improvisada jueza de la lid, baja hasta la arena, comenta lo que supongo serán las reglas de la competición, y se sitúa en medio. La italiana eleva su brazo, extendido, y en un movimiento seco y rápido, lo desciende, dando inicio a la lucha.

Si no se produce ninguna sorpresa, el caballero de Capricornio tiene todas las de ganar. Conoce a la perfección el estilo de su adversario, a lo que se suma su mayor experiencia, y su innegable ventaja física. Efectivamente, los primeros embates son lanzados por Shura, y esquivados a duras penas por Aioria, por lo que me permito el capricho de examinar el graderío opuesto. Lo que allí veo paraliza al instante todos los nervios de mi cuerpo, salvo los que unen mis ojos con el cerebro, y al cabo de unos segundos otros de menor importancia, como los que rigen los actos circulatorio y respiratorio.

Sentados del otro extremo, veo a Milo y Saga observando también la pelea. No parece interesarles mucho, pues con frecuencia dejan de prestarle atención para confiarse entre sonrisas secretas revelaciones. Quisiera centrar mi vista en la pista, pero mi sistema nervioso parece empeñarse en su huelga, y tan sólo mis retinas permanecen inoportunamente activas, persistentes en su fetichista actividad de voyeurs. Ahora el mayor rodea con sus brazos al caballero de Escorpio, apoyando su mentón sobre la rubia coronilla de éste, y depositando tibios besos en sus áureas hebras. La respiración y el pulso comienzan a fallarme, y siento un creciente mareo. Ahora Milo se da la vuelta, aún bajo el abrazo de Saga, y inclina su rostro hacia él, aferrando posesivamente su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo como si no existiera un "mañana". A Saga. No a mí. Ahora, por si sentir aumentar mi aturdimiento hasta situarme al borde de una lipotimia fuera poco, mis ojos se nublan demasiado tarde, tal vez por las saladas gotas que comienzan a acumularse en mis lacrimales, y percibo en la lejanía las voces preocupadas de Mu y Shaka, distorsionadas por mis tímpanos, todavía perezosos tras recuperar la comunicación con el cerebro.

- Camus, estás pálido¿te encuentras bien? – No, claro que no. "Bien" es un adverbio totalmente incorrecto para describir mi situación. Sin responderles, me levanto aturullado, ignorando sus llamadas, que aumentan de intensidad, aprovechando que he recobrado la movilidad en mis miembros inferiores y, trasladado por mis piernas, acabo sin saber cómo en mi templo, sentado en el suelo y oculto tras una columna, con intensos temblores, un insoportable dolor en mi pecho acompañado de una molesta y creciente migraña y bañado en un llanto que, lejos de menguar, amenaza con deshidratarme.

Ignoro por cuánto tiempo he permanecido así. Tan sólo sé que, cuando la aguda molestia en mi pecho parece aliviarse, mi mente parece divertirse torturándome y desbloquea el recuerdo de Milo besando a Saga, y todo comienza de nuevo.

- ¿Camus? – Alguien me llama desde la entrada al templo. Escuchando con más interés puedo identificar la preocupada voz como la de Shura. Guardo silencio, lo último que quiero es mostrar mis actuales debilidad y patetismo, e inspirar la lástima de una de las contadas personas gracias a las cuales había empezado a olvidar al caballero de Escorpio.

Sin embargo, hoy los Hados parecen haberme seleccionado a mí por blanco de su cruel juego, y la inconveniente congestión de mis fosas nasales debida al llanto me obliga a inspirar con fuerza para poder inhalar una nueva dosis de oxígeno. Esto parece dar la pista a seguir por el español, pues escucho una serie de pasos, cada vez más cercanos, hasta que se detienen a una distancia excesivamente corta.

- Camus, responde... sé que estás aquí – Efectivamente, he de darme por descubierto, a pesar del manto de penumbra que me envolvía. Toso, intentando con ello aclarar mi voz, y que suene lo más natural posible, al tiempo que me pongo en pie, mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos distinguiendo con esfuerzo su espigada figura.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Un desafinado graznido que me recuerda a mis años púberes, apenas traducible a vocablos inteligibles, es todo cuanto sale de mi reseca boca. Necesito beber algo.

- Te fuiste de repente del coliseo sin decir nada. Todos estábamos preocupados por ti. – Perfecto, no sólo uno, sino cuatro caballeros de oro compadeciéndose de mí.

- Estoy bien – respondo secamente, faltando a la verdad de forma descarada. – Recordé que tenía cosas que hacer aquí.

- No soy Aioria, a mí no me puedes engañar con una excusa tan absurda – su timbre, habitualmente amable, se endurece de pronto. – Mu y Shaka me dijeron que tenías muy mal aspecto allá debajo, y tu voz te delata. Ven. Me acompañarás a Capricornio.

Hallando mi mano con sorprendente facilidad, para encontrarnos en una semioscuridad debida a un tiempo a la caída de la tarde y a la apagada iluminación de mi templo, la prende y sin darme oportunidad a presentar resistencia, tira de mí como si me tratara de un pequeño aprendiz a quien le ha dado una rabieta, con fuerza aunque sin llegar a hacerme daño, hasta conducirme fuera de las paredes de mi Casa. Me suelta, y comienza a caminar de vuelta al décimo templo. Ahora podría darme media vuelta y regresar a Acuario, pero algo me dice que no conseguiría nada más que irritarlo, así que sin mediar palabra le sigo guardando una distancia de unos pocos peldaños. Finalmente, llegamos a la casa que custodia. Enciende la luz y me encara, grave. Ambos intercambiamos entonces sendas miradas de asombro al ver nuestros respectivos estados: yo, con evidentes y marcados síntomas de haber pasado varias horas derramando deshonrosas lágrimas, tan impropias de un caballero de los hielos, y él cubierto de moratones y heridas en rostro, brazos y piernas, visibles a través de sus pantalones rasgados.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Digamos que me distraje por un momento, y Aioria aprovechó la ocasión.

- ¿Perdiste entonces? – Sacude la cabeza, esbozando con cierta molestia una débil sonrisa victoriosa. En una de las comisuras de sus labios tiene un pequeño hematoma.

- Hace falta distraerme por más de unos segundos, o tener enfrente a un Aldebarán furioso, para tumbarme. – Ahora soy yo quien dibuja una expresión similar en mi rostro. Él borra la suya, por contra, y me temo es mi turno de dar explicaciones. Me indica que tome asiento en un sillón cercano. Obedezco, mientras él, todavía en pie, se dirige hacia una habitación contigua - ¿Te apetece algo de beber, o comer quizás?

- Un vaso de agua, por favor.

Vuelve al poco tiempo con el vaso, que me alarga, acercando un segundo sillón hasta ponerlo frente a mí, sobre el que se acomoda. Dando un sorbo prolongado bajo su intenso escrutinio, intento retrasar el interrogatorio, hasta que el saborear la última gota lo hace inevitable.

- ¿Y bien?

- Me encontraba mal... y volví a Acuario. – respondo ahora, sin mentir, pero omitiendo ciertos detalles que no son de su incumbencia. No obstante, no parece muy contento con mi respuesta.

- ¿Eso es todo¿Por eso has pasado ignoro cuánto tiempo llorando? –su índice, acusador, señala mis mejillas, surcadas por cauces ya resecos, aunque visibles, que evidencian eso último. Como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo para aguardar una respuesta de mi parte, cruza una de sus piernas sobre la otra, a la vez que alza el brazo y lo apoya por encima del respaldo de su asiento. Su mirada parece penetrar hasta lo más hondo de mi interior, lo que me turba y a la vez ejerce una suerte de efecto disuasorio, que libera mis cuerdas vocales.

- No... – a mi negación, su silenciosa e insatisfecha demanda de información espera paciente a que continúe con mis explicaciones. – Vi a Milo... con Saga. -Ni creo, ni me apetece, entrar en más detalles, las palabras evocando de nuevo tan desgarradora imagen, por lo que deberá valerle con esta pequeña muestra. Mi interlocutor hace un gesto con la cabeza, como si ya se esperara lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Y tanto te afecta todavía, como para llegar a estos extremos? – Su pregunta, aunque racional, la misma que probablemente formularía yo mismo de encontrarme en su lugar, se reviste de un matiz comprensivo, y hasta cálido. Me detengo por unos instantes a reflexionar: la respuesta, no tan inmediata como habría podido deducir en un principio, se revela en cambio mucho más compleja. De exigirme una réplica inmediata, sin duda habría mencionado lo mucho extraño al joven rubio, a quien no he conseguido olvidar aún. Sin embargo, un análisis más frío añade además otra posibilidad, mucho menos romántica: que, en el fondo, mi reacción, infantil y casi desproporcionada, atienda a mi orgullo rechazado y la drástica reducción en mi autoestima que acompaña al recuerdo. Shura me contempla, tranquilamente expectante, y decido confiarle todas mis tribulaciones e inseguridades. Me escucha atento, sin interrumpir, hasta que finalizo. Sólo entonces, después de inhalar profundamente, tomando aliento, habla de nuevo – Camus, poniéndome en tu lugar, entiendo que todavía te puedas sentir dolido: es lógico, ya sea porque sigas enamorado de él después de todo, ya porque te sientas herido en tu amor propio,... quizás por todo a la vez, o tal vez por razones que nada tienen que ver con lo que me has dicho. Pero debes tener en cuenta dos cosas: en primer lugar, lamentarte por algo que ya no tiene remedio, además de impropio de ti, por lo que te conozco, no tiene sentido más allá de compadecerte a ti mismo, una opción muy cómoda, desde luego, adictiva y hasta analgésica, a un extraño modo de ver, pero que, como una droga, sólo acabará perjudicándote a la larga.

Su reproche, en el fondo, no hace sino repetir lo que tantas veces me he dicho a mí mismo, sin mucho éxito, a tenor de mi estado anímico previo al actual, pero consigue que me sienta como un niño increpado por su maestro. Notando esto, descruza las piernas, haciendo ostensible en el movimiento la molestia que sufre por las magulladuras recibidas, y se inclina un poco hacia delante, tratando de parecer menos distante.

- ¿Y en segundo lugar?

- En segundo lugar... a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros querríamos, y no necesariamente implican que se deban a un fallo nuestro, simplemente son así, y más aún en cuestiones de amor. Ya aparecerá la persona correcta para ti antes o después, o quizás no...y eso no significaría nada en absoluto. No te menosprecies por ello, nunca. No tienes por qué sentirte menos que Saga, que Milo, o que nadie. ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo, Camus?

- Si no lo fuera, no me habría dejado por él – recurriendo a la lógica, pese a saber, como el español acaba de decirme, que no resulta aplicable en esta situación, me justifico, mientras haciendo caso omiso de sus consejos, que en el fondo sé ciertos, me dejo arrastrar de nuevo engañado por la falsa calidez de mis lágrimas. Me cubro los ojos con una mano mientras me empequeñezco en mi asiento, con el deseo de desaparecer engullido por el mueble y evitar así que Shura me vea en tan deplorable estado.

- Eeehh... vamos... – Una voz dulce y un peso en mi rodilla me saca de mi momentáneo enajenamiento. Alzando unos milímetros mi improvisada visera, aunque sin retirarla de mi frente, puedo identificar la mano del caballero como el origen de la presión sobre mi pierna. Ahora sí, mi mano retoma su posición original, y mis ojos, nuevamente enrojecidos, observan el rostro preocupado del español, que ha abandonado su asiento y, en cuclillas, me devuelve con intensidad la mirada. Su proximidad, su mano, su expresión...algo diferente en él me desarma, y un nuevo estallido repentino en mi interior me impulsa inexplicablemente a buscar refugio en su pecho e irrumpir de nuevo en odioso y vergonzante llanto, hasta el punto de desequilibrarle. Como puede, se recompone, evitando que ambos demos con nuestros huesos en el suelo, y me rodea con sus brazos, reprimiendo un gemido dolorido – No llores... sabes que no tienes nada que envidiarle a Saga.

Definamos "nada"...el griego es más poderoso, más sabio, más noble, menos frío, más atractivo,... si en este caso "nada" significa "demasiadas cosas", efectivamente, nada que envidiarle.

- ¿Quién se creería eso? – Replico, con expresión apesadumbrada y fastidiada. Shura, por su parte, me separa con parsimonia hasta encararme, nuestras respectivas caras separadas a pocos centímetros. No disimulo un leve mohín de fastidio al abandonar el cálido cobijo que me proporcionaba. Sin embargo, la escena que se me ofrece ahora dista mucho de resultar desagradable, antes bien por el contrario. La nueva perspectiva que proporciona la reducida distancia me permite reparar en los rasgos rectos, proporcionados y bien delineados, armónicamente dibujados en el rostro del caballero de Capricornio. Especialmente, sus ojos, habitualmente estrechos, mas ahora ligeramente más abiertos y que siempre había creído de una tonalidad oscura, siendo en realidad de un bello matiz verde con vetas grisáceas. Embelesado por la visión, no doy importancia al hecho de que la longitud que nos separaba se ha reducido y que me permite apreciar con mayor precisión el caleidoscópico juego de colores de esos ojos, además de sentir cada vez más cerca su tibia, acompasada, respiración, hasta fijarse a escasas micras de mis labios.

- Yo mismo, por ejemplo – ahogando estas palabras, que hasta instantes más tarde no acierto a descifrar, en mis labios, desciende suavemente sus párpados, privándome de la fantástica vista que sus orbes glaucos me regalaban, a cambio del embriagador, hipnotizante cosquilleo de su suave caricia. Mi falta de reacción, debida no tanto a la sorpresa como a la interferencia de una intensa y electrizante descarga con mis de por sí abotargados en estos últimos tiempos impulsos nerviosos, parece sacarle a él de una especie de hechizo, y con cierta brusquedad se separa de mí, ruborizado y con una expresión de arrepentimiento en su faz, habitualmente de una coloración a medio camino entre mi palidez y la más aceitunada tez de, por ejemplo, Aioria y ahora violentamente sonrojada, como supongo estará la mía propia . – Lo...lo siento, no debí.

Se incorpora y aleja en dirección a un corredor, mi boquiabierto y extático ser inmóvil todavía en el mismo sitio, y antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo, me indica, señalando una puerta en dirección opuesta:

- Es tarde, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados. Es ése de allí, buenas noches

Al quedarme solo en el salón, permanezco inmóvil durante varios minutos, tratando de establecer un orden entre lo ocurrido, y rememorando el tímido beso que el caballero de brunos cabellos y ojos verdes me había ofrecido, antes de alcanzar a procesar la última frase, y dirigirme mecánicamente a la pequeña habitación que se me había señalado, consciente de que probablemente dormir no figuraría entre la lista de cosas que haría allí.


	4. Cap 3

**3.**

_I wanna love you, but I don't know if I can (Coldplay – X&Y)_

El día ha sido más largo de lo habitual, y un inoportuno insomnio no resulta precisamente de utilidad a la hora de ponerle fin. Mi mente se encuentra en un estado de exagerada hiperactividad, y abandonarse al sueño no parece constituirle una opción viable. La sucesión de los acontecimientos de la jornada pasa una y otra vez ante mis ojos como una lista de diapositivas, no importa si abiertos o cerrados, finalizando siempre en dos almendrados ojos verde-gris, y dos labios, finos y alargados, mas de suave tacto, rozando los míos. Esta imagen última acelera sobremanera las pulsaciones cardiacas, y la necesidad de oxígeno para mantener el ritmo aumenta consecuentemente, lo que me lleva a acelerar también mi cadencia respiratoria.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió el gesto de Shura, como también mi no rechazo al contacto. Ignoro si fue por la confianza que siento hacia el caballero de Capricornio, por la necesidad de sentir un consolador gesto de cariño, o por el germen de algún otro tipo de sentimiento hacia él que por el momento prefiero negar. En cualquier caso, no resultó en absoluto desagradable, y me sorprendo con una estúpida sonrisa de quinceañero dibujada en mi rostro, ahora marcado por violáceas ojeras. Me tiendo en la cama, de tamaño pequeño, aunque suficiente para contenerme, y cierro los ojos, dejando fluir nuevamente, una y otra vez, el episodio de ayer de la surrealista serie de mi vida.

A la vigésima repetición, creo recordar, sucumbo por fin a un sueño ligero. Cuando mis ojos vuelven a abrirse al escuchar pasos, los rayos del alba comienzan a despuntar, tal y como puedo percibir a través de una ventana orientada al este. Los sirvientes suelen llegar en torno al mediodía, por lo que intuyo se trata de Shura. Cuidadosamente, me yergo del lecho, con una molesta sensación de pesadez en mi cabeza, debida a las escasas horas de sueño seguramente, y observo el salón, iluminado, a través de la rendija que forma la puerta, levemente entornada, con su respectiva jamba. Antes de salir, continúo espiando como una portera cotilla, y cruzando la sala aparece mi anfitrión, de espaldas, con el torso descubierto y unos boxers amplios. No puedo evitar reparar en el cuerpo del guardián del décimo templo, que por alguna extraña razón me había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora. Unos centímetros más alto que yo, posee mayor musculatura, lógico en alguien con ataques más físicos que los míos, aunque su apariencia general es más bien espigada. Sus músculos parecen esculpidos con esmero desde el cuello al mismo talón de Aquiles, y atendiendo tan escrupulosamente las proporciones armónicas en su definición que cualquiera de las estatuas del afamado Fidias parecería horriblemente amorfa a su lado. Tan sólo deslustran su espectacular cuerpo las muchas magulladuras fruto de la pelea ayer con Aioria, algunas de ellas con bastante mal aspecto. ¿Cómo habrá quedado el griego entonces, si según Shura ganó él? Me decido finalmente a salir, y carraspeando, hago saber a Shura de mi presencia, a medida que me aproximo a él. Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero su rostro parece adquirir una tonalidad rojiza.

- ¿Ya despierto? La cocina está aquí al lado, por si ...

- ¿Te has curado esas heridas? – Interrumpiéndole, respondo a su retórica pregunta con otra, y a diferencia de la suya sí espero una contestación.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no... no son serias...

- No lo parece. – y señalo a su pierna derecha, de la que parece renquear – Estás cojeando. ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

- Gracias, pero de verdad, no hace falta... ¡Ay! – al sujetarle del brazo, le he debido tocar involuntariamente en algún hematoma. Me disculpo, para después, desconfiando de sus palabras, alzar una de mis fraccionadas cejas.

- ¿En serio? Déjame curarte, estás hecho una piltrafa... – infantilmente, trata de soltarse de mi agarre, sin resultado.

- Camus... No creo que sea una buena idea. Suéltame, por favor – implora, su rostro y voz cobrando un gesto serio. Por un momento, me veo tentado a vacilar y obedecerle, pero algo dentro de mí es más fuerte, y logra disuadirme.

- ¡No! Es lo menos que puedo hacer... – sacudiendo la cabeza derrotado, deja de oponer resistencia, y me indica con una seña, dándome la espalda de nuevo, que le acompañe al cuarto de baño.

- En ese armario tienes vendas, algodón y esparadrapo; hay pinzas y unas tijeras en el cajón del mueble del lavabo, y en esa repisa se encuentran el alcohol y el agua oxigenada. – con un tono de voz seco, me muestra las ubicaciones de los distintos útiles que necesitaré para la cura, a la vez que toma asiento sobre un taburete, después de despojarlo de un par de toallas.

Yo, mientras, busco todo lo que me ha indicado, depositándolo sobre la cornisa de la bañera, más cercana. Decido comenzar por la espalda. Permanece estoicamente inmóvil, con la excepción de ocasionales estremecimientos que supongo provocados por el escozor del alcohol sobre sus heridas a medio cerrar, y algún que otro sordo gemido lastimero. Por mi parte, el roce de mis dedos contra las regiones no doloridas de la firme y suave piel de la espalda del español me pone la piel de gallina, a pesar del obstáculo que supone la masa de algodón embebido en el etílico antiséptico que sujeto en mi mano. Momentáneamente me permito desviarme de mi tarea principal, deslizando en una premeditada distracción el algodón, providencialmente encogido de forma que sean mis dedos los que, en una tenue y curiosa caricia, ejerzan contacto y no la blanca bola, sobre una zona amplia sin cardenales, cercana a un costado. La sacudida y leve arqueo que observo en mi improvisado paciente es más pronunciada en esta ocasión, pese a la seguridad de no haber presionado ningún golpe ni herida. Travieso, repito la proeza, con análogo resultado, recorriendo la línea de la espina dorsal.

- Creo que ya puedes dejar la espalda – sorprendido en mi pueril diablura, me sonrojo violentamente, no tanto por el hecho de la pequeña regañina como por que ahora deba encarar al caballero.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra banqueta cerca? De pie es incómodo – trato de perder un poco más de tiempo con el fin de que la sangre se retire de mi rostro y vuelva a su habitual tono nacarado.

- Ahora vuelvo. Espera. – Se levanta y sin mediar palabra sale del baño, regresando en menos de un minuto, con otra pequeña banqueta. La sitúa enfrente a la que ocupaba él, y retoma su posición sentada.

- Extiende el brazo. – obedece, permitiéndome acceder a su extremidad. Cambio el algodón por un trozo nuevo, que empapo en alcohol. Cuidadosamente, lo deslizo sobre un rasguño que le atraviesa prácticamente de muñeca a codo. Hace un ademán de retirar el brazo por el escozor. Levanto mi vista, tratando de inspirarle confianza. Curioso que hace menos de doce horas nos encontráramos en una situación equiparable, pero con los roles cambiados: yo, el herido cervatillo, y él, un improvisado sanador. Porque¿podría decir que ha conseguido tal cosa con una mirada tierna y un breve, aunque más que agradable beso? Siendo realistas no, al menos no tan de repente como pueda suponerse. Lo que resulta indudable es que mis pensamientos en lo que va de mañana no giran en torno al caballero de Escorpio, el de Géminis y el pobre, sufrido caballero de Acuario, y en cualquier caso supone un avance para mejor. Aunque despierta mis dudas¿por qué lo hizo¿lástima¿simple instinto¿o tal vez...?

- Camus, me estás haciendo daño – su voz interrumpe mi divagación, y al sentir sus ojos sobre mí, mi rostro se recubre de rojo por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, todo un record, desde luego. Bajo mi vista hacia el brazo, donde he estado frotando excesivamente hasta provocar una reapertura del gran rasguño que ostentaba, que comienza a sangrar ligeramente.

- ¡Lo siento...! Me distraje... – intentando enmendar mi error, me disculpo torpemente, tomando luego unas gasas del pequeño tarro metálico y cubriendo la herida con ellas. Finalizo por vendar el brazo, para evitar que en una nueva distracción acabe por limarle el hueso, y paso a su extremidad hermana. Antes de ello, sin embargo, debo confirmar una de mis dudas, para evitar que me sigan carcomiendo. – Oye...

- ¿Sí?

- Ayer... ¿por qué me besaste? – mi pregunta le sorprende, o al menos eso aparenta a jugar por sus ojos más abiertos de lo habitual, pues desvía la cabeza, levemente ruborizada. Se detiene por un segundo, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Su insólita respuesta, aunque de significado meridianamente obvio, me desconcierta y deja incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo que no sea con un absoluto y hermético silencio. Asumo que mi cara en estos momentos debe de haberse mimetizado por completo con mi cabello. Automáticamente, tomo su otro brazo y termino de desinfectar sus heridas entre estúpidos balbuceos, rezando por que mis neuronas, últimamente menos fiables que nunca, vuelvan a establecer sus conexiones lógicas y puedan establecer cualquier tipo de respuesta. Finalizada esta labor, reparo en un último golpe, amoratado, en pleno esternón, al que no puedo llegar desde la banqueta. Mi voz revestida de un tono monocorde, casi artificial, señalo al hematoma estirando mi índice:

- Me queda ahí... – la frase parece alarmarle, y retrocede unos centímetros.

- No hace falta...puedes dejarlo ya – haciendo caso omiso a su sugerencia, e impelido, o mejor dicho, "poseído", por alguna extraña forma de conciencia, me acomodo sobre sus piernas y acabo, terco, con lo que me había determinado desde un principio, obstaculizado por un creciente golpeteo en su pecho.

En este mismo instante, como si acabase de despertar de algún extraño hechizo, tomo conciencia de nuestra situación. Agacho mi avergonzada cabeza, no atreviéndome –o no deseando, en el fondo- a bajarme, hasta que una mota de curiosidad me insta a alzar mi vista y encontrarme con una magnífica estatua viviente, de cortos y brillantes cabellos negros, rostro enrojecido e hipnóticos ojos verdes, excesivamente abiertos. La visión me maravilla y atrae instintivamente hacia él, el deseo de repetir y profundizar el contacto de anoche más intenso que cualquier tipo de inhibidora represión consciente que pudiera ejercer. La aproximación, aunque breve, se me figura demasiado prolongada y la espera no hace sino impacientarme, hasta que por fin el anhelado roce tiene lugar. Mis labios acarician los suyos, saboreándolos. Tienen un gusto agradable, y ahora que parecen responder con timidez, un tacto extasiante y que amenaza con llevarse por delante, una vez más, los escasos restos racionales que ahora puedo reunir en mi cerebro. Sin detenerme, llevo mis manos a su nuca, acercándolo más si cabe, mientras hundo una de ellas en sus cabellos, arrullándolos. Repentinamente, el beso cesa, y posando sus manos sobre las mías, las retira de su cabeza, hasta depositarlas sobre sus muslos.

- ¿Camus, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – me pregunta, su respiración descompasada, al igual que la mía. Parece nervioso e incluso asustado, lo cual nunca habría podido imaginar en el firme y seguro caballero de Capricornio. A su modo, acaba de expresar lo que siente hacia mí. Y yo, que aún anoche estaba sollozando en su pecho por Milo, suceso que tan lejano me parece ahora mismo, me hallo en un alienante estado de confusión. Que Shura me atrae parece un hecho demostrado, a la vista de que en estos instantes me hallo sobre sus piernas, deseando volver a besarle, y aún más. Que hoy por hoy constituye uno de mis mejores amigos es igualmente constatable. Como última premisa, me siento extrañamente bien, como no recuerdo desde que Atenea nos resucitó. Pero ¿indica esto que correspondo a sus sentimientos en el mismo grado? No estoy seguro. Y no me parecería justo lastimarle en ese caso – No quiero hacernos daño... a ninguno.

Al escuchar de nuevo el agradable sonido de su voz y contemplar su enigmática mirada verde todas mis vacilaciones parecen borrarse de un plumazo, al menos por ahora..

- ¿Tú qué crees? – la más radiante de mis sonrisas se dibuja en mi rostro mientras repito sus palabras de antes. No es para menos. Recela por décimas de segundo, pero al fin, una detonadora chispa destella en sus ojos y, sonriéndome ampliamente, lleva sus manos a mi cabello, a la altura del cuello, hasta atraerme con ansia para un nuevo beso.

Libres de ataduras ahora, las sensaciones se ven aumentadas exponencialmente. Le abrazo con fuerza, todo contacto preexistente entre ambos es poco, y mis labios son humedecidos por una inmigrante lengua que, presentando así su tarjeta de visita, solicita refugio en mi cavidad bucal. El comité de recepción sale a darle la bienvenida, y enredándola, la llevan al interior. En la gruta que mi boca constituye explora toda su superficie, acompañada siempre por una juguetona anfitriona, e invita a ésta a visitar su lugar de origen. Aceptada la invitación, decido abandonar mi vigilancia sobre ellas, y percibo cómo los firmes aunque suaves dedos del español se pierden entre mis largas, sanguíneas hebras, hasta alcanzar mansamente mi nuca. Allí despiertan mucho menos inocentes radiaciones, que al expandirse estremecen hasta las células más externas de mi dermis. Curvo hacia atrás mi cuello, reprimiendo un gemido placentero, y al restablecer su eje vertical separo mis labios de los suyos, que esbozan un pequeño gesto de protesta. Con la promesa de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a encontrarme con ellos, desciendo pausadamente, depositando fugaces besos por su mejilla y su mandíbula, llegando finalmente a mi objetivo.

Me detengo sobre el largo cuello de Shura, rozándolo apenas, hasta que su aroma tentador llega a mi pituitaria, y lo ataco entonces aquí y allá, mordisqueando, lamiendo o succionando hasta el punto de dejar notorias marcas rojizas, por las que seguramente me pida cuentas. En cualquier caso, ahora poco parece importarle, o eso me dan a indicar unos débiles y roncos jadeos, por lo que prosigo en mi tarea que podría calificar incluso como vampírica.

Percibo entonces un hormigueante recorrido por mis hombros, palpando piel y el tejido de mi túnica hasta encontrar el borde que los delimita. Simétricamente retira las dos tiras que sujetan la parte superior descendiéndolas con suavidad por mis brazos, pudiendo distinguir así mi albo torso al desnudo. Se zafa de mi pequeño arrebato de canibalismo, separándose mientras me contempla como si se encontrase ante un objeto de adoración, con lo que me ruborizo. Sonríe, y vuelve a atraerme hacia sí, mientras susurra.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir en mi presencia que eres menos que nadie. – Me besa con pasión, demasiada tal vez, pues al estrecharme contra sí, y entrechocarse nuestros pechos desnudos, pudiendo percibir nuestras ya latentes erecciones rozarse, el pequeño taburete sobre el que se apoyaba vence, y cae de espaldas conmigo encima. Supongo que a sus heridas no les habrá hecho mucha gracia el contacto contra el frío suelo ni la doble presión a que el propio pavimento y mi cuerpo le someten, y tampoco a él, pues se le escapa una interjección en lo que supongo castellano, que no creo tenga un significado muy amable - ¡Uahhhh¡Joder!

Amago liberarle de la carga de mi cuerpo, mas su mano me sujeta firmemente. Patea el volcado taburete, hasta alejarlo lo suficiente como para permitirle extender las piernas, y me acerca hacia su rostro, con expresión malévola.

- No te escapes, ésta me las pagas – Prendiéndome por el cuello, me acerca hasta que sus labios besan sin pausa cada milímetro cuadrado de mi rostro, y llegando a uno de mis oídos lo recorre en espiral desde el lóbulo superior a la entrada del conducto auditivo pasando por el lóbulo inferior, alternando mordiscos, lamidas o simples pero efectivas exhalaciones, despertando a su paso emanaciones incluso demasiado placenteras, que se unen en un torbellino del todo arrebatador. Mis manos, dispuestas sobre su costado, se contraen con el embate del tornado, mis uñas prendiéndose en su piel desgarrándola. Esto último le ha hecho daño, aunque trata de disimularlo. Para enmendarme, decido reemprender una nueva cura a lo largo de su maltrecho torso, con el suave roce de las yemas de mis dedos y mis labios a modo de apósitos, y mi saliva como antiséptico. Al igual que antes, es sacudido por leves espasmos, mas esta vez no de dolor, precisamente. Especialmente intensos son los escalofríos que pasan su piel, contagiándomelos, cuando sus pezones son succionados. Y más aún cuando inicio un leve movimiento de vaivén, impulsado con mis caderas, con el objetivo de friccionar nuestros cuerpos, especialmente en la zona pélvica, notablemente excitada en ambos casos.

Aturdido, apenas noto los esfuerzos del español por incorporarse del suelo, y no es hasta que su voz, ronca por el éxtasis, acaricia mis oídos, que no me apercibo de sus intenciones.

- Vámonos a mi habitación...este suelo está condenadamente helado

Asiento retirándome de sus piernas, y nos incorporamos con lentitud. El camino hasta su cuarto, aunque corto, resulta más prolongado de lo esperable, no tanto por la impaciencia que me embarga sino por las constantes interrupciones, en las que intercambiamos toda suerte de profundos besos, posesivos abrazos e insinuantes caricias.

Finalmente llegamos al borde de su cama. Empujándome con suavidad hacia las sábanas, se sitúa encima, tomando el control. Por mi parte, egoístamente, le dejo hacer, abandonándome a los cada vez más frecuentes escalofríos coreados por todo un canto de gemidos y jadeos. Allí, marcando como suyo todo mi cuerpo con el roce de sus labios, siento cómo desciende por mis abdominales, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta encontrarse con dos nuevos impedimentos, mi túnica y ropa interior. Antes de llegar a darme cuenta reposan ya lejos en la habitación, junto con la única prenda que él aún portaba, y nuestros cuerpos desnudos se revelan al fin en todo su esplendor. Desde mi posición apenas alcanzo a ver a Shura, aunque un beso depositado en la base de mi miembro me indica de su paradero, para mi satisfacción. A ese suceden varios más recorriendo su longitud, cada contacto más intenso e indescriptible, y una repentina humedad que de pronto, comenzando en la punta, se extiende como una electrizante marea a lo largo de mi sexo me lleva al borde del colapso. Me arqueo hasta donde mis vértebras alcanzan, y una vez que toda mi espalda vuelve a estar apoyada, la marea generada por su cavidad bucal inicia su ondulación, cada vez más frenética, mis gemidos coreándola, cada vez más elevados, hasta que estallo en un delicioso orgasmo con la intensidad del mayor de los tsunamis azotando las rocas y arrasándolo todo a su paso. Shura, que se ha retirado justo antes de mi erupción, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar manchar su pecho, emprende su ascensión hasta mi boca, jadeante aún, pero que resiente su falta, degustándola con avidez.

Sin apenas dar tiempo a recuperarme, comienza a girarme lentamente, sin dejar de besarme, una mano en mi costado, la otra en la cadera opuesta, acariciándola con suavidad a medida que ejecuta el movimiento. Me dejo llevar, arropado por su cuidado, que me hace sentir querido por primera vez en meses. Ya completamente de espaldas a él, experimento los tenues roces de su mano, delineando el contorno circular de mis pezones, mientras desliza la otra por mi espina dorsal, llegando al punto de casi lograr despertar una segunda erección pese a encontrarme al límite de mis energías, hasta que, infiltrándose entre la hendidura que forman mis nalgas, alcanza el punto que buscaba. Introduce uno de sus dedos, alargado, en la reducida cavidad, dilatándola para facilitar la posterior y deseada penetración, mientras, para aliviar la molestia, inunda de cariñosos besos la anchura de mi espalda. Sin demorarse mucho, sustituye su índice por su miembro, palpitante, y que parece no poder resistir más, con una acometida rápida y, dolorosa. Dolor que va en aumento gradualmente a medida que sus intrusiones tienen lugar, hasta llegar a un máximo, en que la curva del dolor se torna descendente, y la sensación se aplaca, sustituida por una progresiva sensación placentera. La cadencia con que sus penetraciones tienen lugar aumenta rápidamente, hasta que siento cómo, con un intenso y ronco gemido, se derrama en mi interior, cayendo pesadamente sobre mí, su respiración entrecortada, sin dejar de besarme.Por mi parte, me doy la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara, esperando ver su rostro de nuevo, y atraigo sus labios hacia mi boca, en una caricia tierna. Advierte que sus embestidas han logrado excitarme por segunda vez, mi sexo nuevamente rígido y necesitado de alivio. No queriendo dejar el trabajo inconcluso, me sonríe con malicia, llevando su mano a la "zona afectada", sus labios a los míos, y robándome la respiración hasta que las convulsiones a que mi miembro somete hacen inevitable el que me separe, profiriendo un segundo e igualmente intenso suspiro orgásmico, acompañado de la inevitable descarga que, pese a cosechada en parte por su mano, acaba por derramarse en las sábanas.

Por fin, se deja caer a un lado, sudoroso, trémulo y jadeante, intentando recuperar el aliento. Algo parecido es lo que trato de hacer también yo. Gira su cabeza, observando el paisaje que se le muestra a través de la ventana. Sigo su movimiento con la vista.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Todavía es temprano.

- Claro – vuelve a observarme, con la expresión calma. Esto me dona la suficiente confianza como para acurrucarme a su lado, pasando un brazo. Su respiración, a medida que se tranquiliza, me arrulla, y acabo sucumbiendo al sueño.

Despierto unas horas después, con un dedo recorriendo tímidamente mi rostro, e inhalando el intoxicante olor de un cigarrillo. Abro mis ojos y veo al español a medio vestir, reclinado sobre la cabecera de su cama, exhalando un círculo humeante, sosteniendo un pequeño cenicero en su otra mano. Al notar mi vuelta a la vigilia, apaga el pitillo, depositando el platillo sobre su mesita de noche.

- Pasan del mediodía, los sirvientes han llegado ya. Como ya es tarde para no levantar sospechas, puedes quedarte a comer si quieres.

- Antes de nada, una pregunta¿hablas de mantenerte en forma por si atacan el santuario cuando a la vez te envenenas los pulmones con eso?- señalé al cenicero, alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, todos tenemos algún vicio que otro. ¿No es así, conde Drácula? – aludió a su cuello, que parecía haber sido atacado por una virulenta cepa de varicela. También yo contaba con alguna que otra marca, pero el número de estas era menor, su tamaño medio más reducido, y en cualquier caso eran fácilmente disimulables con mi cabello. Sabiéndome el culpable de su repentina "urticaria", me sonrojé violentamente. Él rió a cambio, y con un contacto fugaz de sus labios, salió de un salto de la cama, se enfundó en una habitual túnica de entrenamiento y abandonó la habitación. Traté de seguir sus pasos, después de vestirme, y al salir de su cuarto tuve que soportar la mirada sorprendida y posteriores cuchicheos de dos jóvenes doncellas. Comimos, y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, a la caída de la tarde regresamos con nuestros habituales entrenamientos.

La vuelta, sin embargo, es diferente a la de otros días. Tampoco hoy regreso a Acuario, mis pasos deteniéndose en el templo precedente. Y lo mismo ocurre el día siguiente. Y el siguiente...

Después de toda una semana como huésped del caballero de Capricornio, decido regresar a mi templo como paso previo antes de acudir a las termas, aunque tan sólo sea a por ropas limpias, las que Shura me ofrece me vienen grandes. La undécima casa se mantiene en lógica calma, impecablemente pulcro, y en absoluto silencio, roto tan sólo por mis pisadas. Sin embargo, justo antes de acceder a mi cuarto, alcanzo a percibir la débil, apesadumbrada, radiación de un cosmos que conozco bien

- ¿Milo¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – La dorada cabellera, sentada familiarmente en mi cama se da la vuelta, y me revela los ojos llorosos de mi antiguo amante.

- Saga...me engaña.

- ¿Qué? – una expresión incrédula moldea mis facciones. El caballero de Géminis es probablemente de las últimas personas en quienes pensaría capaces de cometer una infidelidad hacia su pareja. Y especialmente si ésta es Milo. Aunque acabo reprochándome este último pensamiento por injusto dadas las circunstancias, no puedo evitar plantearme que el caso opuesto sería mucho más probable. Tomo asiento a su lado - ¿En qué te basas?

- Le vi...con una mujer, ayer.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que era él? – La pregunta podría parecer estúpida, su silueta prácticamente inconfundible. Pero en este caso, existe justamente una persona con quien podría darse tal confusión.

- Claro... ¿Quién si no? – voy a interrumpirle, pero Milo se adelanta. – Kanon permanece con los generales marinos de Poseidón, no puede ser otro.

- ¿Has hablado con Saga ya, de todas formas? Quizás exista una explicación lógica, y te estás precipitando -niega con la cabeza. No me sorprende: típico de Milo el actuar primero, y meditar después. Evoco la misma situación años atrás: el escorpión entristecido por el caballero de Géminis; yo, su inseparable amigo y particular paño de lágrimas, consolándole, intentando que reflexione antes de cometer un error. -Piénsalo fríamente, Milo. No creo que...

No me deja concluir la frase, pues me abraza con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que mi cuello forma con mi hombro. Respondo al abrazo, extrañándome de mi propia reacción. En un contexto que no incluyera al caballero de Capricornio, todas las conversaciones con él, todos nuestros entrenamientos...estas últimas noches, probablemente me encontraría rechazando al instante el contacto, o peor aún, estaría sucumbiendo a él, aprovechando la situación. Sin embargo, en este momento no experimento rencor alguno por el hermoso joven que me rodea con sus brazos, ni ningún otro tipo de emoción más allá de la preocupación y el cariño de antaño. Aunque el afrutado olor de sus suaves cabellos, que acaricio a modo de consuelo, sigue resultando igualmente atrayente...pero su longitud es muy superior a la de los cabellos que acaricio ahora. Lo mismo podría decir del discurrir de sus dedos, navegando por mi espalda... no son los que me acunan ahora

- Camus, te necesito... – continúa con sus caricias, cuya evolución a cada segundo juzgo no muy inocente. Concediéndole un voto de confianza, intento hacer caso omiso a estos roces. Al comprobar, por el contrario, cómo ascienden a lo largo de mi columna, hasta alcanzar el cuello, iniciando una sobradamente conocida tortura sobre él, trato de evadirme de la cosquilleante sensación, apartándome.

- Y estoy aquí... –Ignoro si está interpretando mis palabras con la misma intención rigurosamente amistosa con que salen de mi boca. Por lo pronto, me observa fijamente, sus celestes ojos revelando confusión, dolor...e inconveniente deseo. Desgraciadamente, esos orbes turquesas continúan ejerciendo algún tipo de inconsciente hipnosis sobre mí, y me paralizan por breves instantes, que utiliza para aproximarse a mí, sus dedos ahora posándose sibilinamente sobre mi rostro. No es hasta que prácticamente puedo sentir sus labios que mi mente se pone en marcha... otros dos ojos se dibujan en la proyección...más finos y alargados...y de color diferente. Al evocar la imagen de Shura, rememorar las ya incontables, aun en tan reducido período de tiempo, veces en que he sido suyo, no encuentro ya más dudas...tampoco más dolor, o confusión. Despierto de mi letargo, justo antes de que el caballero de Escorpio finalice con su ataque y logre inyectarme de nuevo su veneno al que nadie puede escapar -...pero no así, Milo, ya no.

Separo mi rostro unos centímetros. Insuficientes, al parecer, pues intenta repetir, después de una mirada de extrañeza. Ahora pasa de nuevo su brazo por mi espalda, asegurándome. Y es justo entonces que, por encima de su cabeza, alcanzo a ver la puerta de mi habitación, y la inconfundible silueta del caballero de Capricornio a través de ella. Sin embargo, el tiempo que bajo el dintel permanece antes de desaparecer es demasiado breve como para que pueda llegar a adivinar su reacción, que de todas formas intuyo. Erróneamente, pensará que igual que fui víctima, ahora soy verdugo.


	5. Cap 4

**4.**

_Because maybe_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all _

_you're my wonderwall_

_(Oasis – Wonderwall)_

- _Mérde! – _Me permito exclamar en mi lengua vernácula, antes de disuadir definitivamente a Milo de sus intenciones con un brusco empujón que lo arroja fuera de los dominios de mi cama, y no menos bruscamente ponerme en pie. Debo alcanzar al español y explicarle. Sería amargamente irónico que justamente ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento hacia él, y de que después de tanto tiempo he conseguido olvidar el rechazo del joven que ahora se encuentra ante mis ojos, todo termine así. Sin embargo, debo pedir explicaciones al joven escorpión por su comportamiento, con un palmario tono de reproche - ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios has hecho eso?

- No sé... – se encoge de hombros, justificándose como un crío de cuatro años– me sentía herido...confuso..., y la costumbre...me apetecía.

La naturalidad con que responde, del todo inconsciente de las posibles consecuencias que su conducta puede acarrearme, me exaspera, y un sonoro bufido escapa a través de mis labios fruncidos.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurre? – Me observa sentado en el suelo, su expresión mezclando a partes iguales molestia, desilusión e incredulidad, hasta que de pronto parece centrarse en un punto concreto, al que señala con su índice. – Oye¿qué tienes ahí?

- ¿Dónde? – le pregunto, fastidiado todavía por sus características irreflexividad y lujuria, que quizás hubiera pasado por alto en otra situación, pero no ahora.

- En el cuello... ¿es una picadura¿o... – su rostro se ilumina, y la desilusión en sus facciones se desvanece rápidamente dando lugar a una sonrisa pícara, lo que me lleva a pensar que ha avistado la naturaleza de una de las marcas que ostento, la única visible, de hecho, y ahora comprende todo. - ¿cuándo¿cómo¿quién? – Curioso, hace especial énfasis en éste último adverbio interrogativo, sonriendo sinceramente. Al parecer, ocupado en intentar besarme como estaba, no se ha enterado de la irrupción del caballero de Capricornio.

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte. Ya hablaremos luego. – salgo corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un sorprendido Milo. Me permito exhortarle una última recomendación – ¡Y vete a hablar con Saga!

Dejo el templo, y atravieso con celeridad las escaleras que me separan del templo de Capricornio. Shura no está aquí, y oculta su cosmos, dificultando la labor de encontrarlo. Suspiro ante la perspectiva de tener que recorrerlas a la carrera, y emprendo mi particular persecución. Al llegar a Géminis, me encuentro con Saga, que tras una vacilación inicial, me interpela.

- Hola, Camus. ¿Has visto a Milo? – Que si lo he visto... Sin embargo, prefiero no hacer mención alguna acerca de lo acaecido en Acuario, por el bien de los tres.

- Sí, estaba por ahí arriba. – evitando mentir, y a un tiempo revelar más información de la estrictamente necesaria, respondo con ambigüedad.- Supongo que vendrá por aquí antes o después

- Ah... Quería decirle que ha llegado Kanon de improvisto y se quedará aquí, para que no le tome por sorpresa si lo ve seduciendo a alguna amazona. Ya sabes cómo es Kanon... – Con sus palabras, aclara toda su supuesta "infidelidad", haciendo viable la opción más sencilla de imaginar. De no encontrarme precisamente ante el intimidante caballero de Géminis, con total seguridad me habría echado a reír. Me despido tras interrogarle acerca del paradero de Shura. Me indica que, como suponía, pasó por la tercera casa hará un cuarto de hora.

Al rato, doy por finalizado el descenso, saliendo del templo de Aries. Tampoco Mu, ni Shaka, que se encontraba en el primer templo tomando té con su anfitrión, pueden añadir nada nuevo a lo ya dicho por Saga. Sigo sin percibir rastro alguno de la energía del español. Mis nervios comienzan a excitarse, y una incómoda sensación de ansiedad se apodera en geométrica progresión de mí.

Dudo que haya salido del Santuario. Aun así, la extensión del territorio consagrado a Atenea es suficientemente vasta como para desmoralizar a cualquiera que pretenda emprender una búsqueda. Pero yo no soy cualquiera, después de todo, y a pesar de todo. El sol, en claro descenso a lo largo de la trayectoria que impone el carro de Helios, me da la pista definitiva. Ya sé dónde encontrarlo. Y de nuevo se impone una nueva carrera. La senda hasta allí es demasiado angosta como para recorrerla una vez el estrellado manto de la noche ha caído por completo sobre la bóveda celeste.

A mitad de camino, me encuentro inesperadamente con ¿Saga? en actividades poco decorosas con...no una, sino dos doncellas. ¡Imposible, ni tan siquiera sus ropas son las mismas que en el templo! Una vez que el sentido común procesa la información visual recién llegada al cerebro, y repuesto de la lógica impresión inicial, respondo al despreocupado saludo de Kanon, que me explica que se encuentra de visita, como improvisado embajador de Poseidón. Me pregunta también si he visto a Milo, a quien su gemelo lleva buscando horas, y a la amazona de plata de Ofiuco. Respondo asombrado y con premura al insaciable general marino, para a continuación reemprender mi veloz marcha.

Finalmente, y confirmando mi hipótesis, hallo al español allí donde lo encontré por primera vez. Bueno, siendo estrictos no es correcto hablar de "primera vez", pero sí fue el primero de los encuentros que determinarían todos los acontecimientos posteriores... un punto de inflexión, me atrevería a decir, o yendo aún más lejos, mi salvación. Permanece inmóvil, sentado sobre una roca, su mirada perdida en el infinito. Su rostro serio, más severo de lo habitual, se mantiene impasible. Mi instinto inicial al verle es el de ahogarle a besos, aunque soy consciente de que no resulta la mejor de las ideas ahora mismo.

Se gira y, fija su vista en la mía, taladrándome con ojos fríos.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – miles de respuestas pasan por mi mente a la conclusión de su pregunta, veloces como el rayo. Podría referirle todo lo ocurrido, historia que para cualquiera que no la hubiera vivido en sus carnes sonaría completamente surrealista, y que probablemente resultase fútil, pedirle unas disculpas que en realidad no tengo por qué pedir, declararle mis sentimientos, para confirmar definitivamente los cuales, después de todo, sí me ha resultado útil la inesperada y repentina presencia de Milo en mi templo,... trago saliva, resuelto a responder al fin, y consciente de lo arriesgado de mi decisión me encomiendo no ya a Atenea, sino a la mismísima Afrodita y sus hijos, Eros y Anteros, mucho más duchos en cuestiones sentimentales. Me aproximo, temblando, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él: ahora me rehuye la mirada. Me reclino, y con la palma de mi mano sobre su mentón le obligo en silencio a que fije sus ojos en los míos, permitiéndole leer en mi mirada todo cuanto mi mente es capaz de expresar ahora mismo, que no es poco.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Sus ojos se abren más de lo habitual ante lo inesperado de la respuesta. Puedo sostener su sorprendido escrutinio por breves segundos, antes de acabar cerrando los míos, esperando el golpe seco de un puño en mi cara. Ojalá pudiese cerrar también mis oídos...

El golpe, sin embargo, no llega. Tampoco dolorosas palabras de desprecio. Pensando que, tal vez se haya limitado a erguirse y abandonar el lugar, abro los ojos, para encontrarme en cambio su apuesto rostro, y sus fantásticos ojos verdes, a los que hay que apreciar de cerca para poder admirarlos en su belleza real, me atrevería a decir que emitiendo minúsculos destellos, iluminando más si cabe una sonrisa amplia, que pronto se transforma en cristalinas risas. Lo inusual de la reacción me aterroriza, y supongo mi cara dibuja una expresión de terror lo suficientemente graciosa como para alentar su hilaridad. Al poco calla, y señala a un punto situado detrás de mí.

- Mira - le obedezco, y puedo así despedir al sol poniente emitir sus últimos destellos del día, tiñendo el lienzo a punto de ser oscurecido de colores. Al girar el resto de mi cuerpo todavía en cuclillas, dando la espalda al español, cuyo comportamiento reciente aún no alcanzo a comprender, para así contemplar mejor el paisaje vespertino, siento con un escalofrío cómo sus manos se enredan en los mechones que, separados del resto del cabello, enmarcan mi rostro. Tras un inevitable suspiro de alivio, las tomo, entrelazándolas con las mías, y tiro de ellas hacia mi cintura, atrayendo en el movimiento a su dueño. Alzo mi cabeza para encontrarme con su rostro tranquilo, y estirando mi cuello, me allego más, hasta poder rozar sus labios. Reprimo no obstante mi ansia por besarle por unos segundos, el retraso debido a un susurrante "te quiero" que, naciendo en mi boca, muere en la suya. De nuevo, vuelve a sonreír estrechándome más si cabe hacia sí, y repite, tan sólo con el movimiento de sus labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, como si de pases mágicos se tratara como si pronunciara alguna suerte de poderoso y arcano hechizo (y ciertamente podría considerarlo como tal), mis palabras de apenas unos segundos atrás. Tras este aparentemente insignificante intercambio de vocablos, pero de un significado tan profundo que engulliría la totalidad del universo extendido, nos perdemos observando el delirantemente bello espectáculo que se nos brinda. Y que, pese a todo, palidece en comparación a la intensa, hechicera mirada de jade del hombre, sentado aún sobre una roca de aristas poco pronunciadas, y en el cual, a su vez, yo me mantengo apoyado.


End file.
